A Blessing in Disguise
by lorelei173
Summary: Fred Weasley will do whatever it takes to make good after a product malfunction.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not profit from this at all.**

The Christmas Season was fast approaching and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing a booming business. Sales of the new product line that had been introduced that fall had far exceeded even the Weasley Twins' expectations. Fred and George Weasley hoped to keep the momentum going by introducing a new holiday line of Weasley's Whimsical Witty Wizard Winter Wonders. Most of the new products had already passed through the testing phase, a happy circumstance greeted with the utmost enthusiasm from Ron Weasley. Ron had lost a bet with his older twin brothers and now had the dubious honor of being the primary test subject for all new products for the next year. The thought that he would never again bet on Quidditch with either twin offered scant relief from the daily drudgery of myriad embarrassing transformations, odd noises issuing from every body orifice and the residual effects, which had more than once caused him to stay at home hiding under a blanket. Gryffindor courage had its limits. All in all, the Weasley Twins believed they had the world ready to be gift-wrapped and delivered by Owl Post. Nothing could stand in the way of a peaceful and profitable Christmas.

"George! Have you got those Jingling Jolly Jinxes ready to pack up?" Fred was the more serious of the Twins and secretly prided himself on having never missed a self-imposed deadline.

"They're packed prettily with the Marauding Mistletoe," he answered with a wide grin. "I thought that was a lovely touch."

"Well, where are they?" Fred asked. "I still need to charm the packaging to sing Christmas carols." Fred continued looking through the festive packages and couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face. "Ah, here they are." He stooped down to pick up a box when he heard the door open. He looked over to greet the new customer, but frowned when he saw no one there. That's strange, he thought. I know I heard that door open. He scanned the room trying to locate anything out of the ordinary, but could see nothing out of place. He and his brother did not seriously think anyone would dare do anything to their shop. Still, they had put numerous secret hexes throughout the shop that could be activated in the event of any attack. Security was everything in business. Shrugging it off, Fred turned back to the box in his hands and went to set it on the counter. He stopped short and nearly dropped the box in his hands. There on the counter stood a tiny six-inch tall Draco Malfoy. His hands were balled into fists and he looked very annoyed. For several long seconds the two stared at each other. "Erm, George?" Fred called to his brother. "When did you decide to do a Draco Malfoy line?"

"A what?" George answered from the other end of the shop.

"A Draco Malfoy line!" Fred called over to his brother.

"I did no such thing." George began to walk over to where his twin stood staring at something on the counter.

"Well, there's a miniature Draco doll on the counter." Fred had begun to look over the little Draco figure. "You really could have done a better job, though. I don't think you've quite captured the essence of Malfoy."

"I am not a doll! I am Draco Malfoy!" The little figure huffed, full of indignation.

"And it talks, too!" Fred looked at George, who by now was also looking with great amusement at the tiny figure. Fred looked at his brother, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "But that's not what he always says! No. Malfoy would have said something about telling his father."

"Look, I am not a doll!" Draco stared defiantly back at them. "I demand that you help me!"

"Yeah," began Fred, "that line is a little better." He looked at his brother. "Do you think a Malfoy line has any sales potential? I mean, outside of Slytherin, who would buy it?"

"Well," George mused, "Gryffindors might buy it as a joke." Both Weasleys nodded in thought. "And, I've heard a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs say they thought the little wanker was cute. They might buy a Dress-Up Draco doll…you know, play with it in secret and all."

"Yeah, yeah," nodded Fred.

"Listen to me! I am not a doll!" The tiny figure screamed, though given its size, the scream was anything but fierce. Draco reached into his robes and pulled a tiny wand.

"Look! He's even got a tiny little wand!" George reached over and grabbed the miniature wand from Draco's hands.

"Give that back!" Draco roared, or tried to, anyway. He stamped his feet in anger, looking more comical than ever.

"You know, we could do a whole line of Dress-Up Draco dolls." Fred and George beamed in gleeful hilarity as they began to discuss the possibilities. "We could do a Quidditch Draco…"

"Without the snitch, though," added George.

"Why?"

"Well, Draco doesn't get the Snitch, Harry does." Both laughed. Draco fumed and again tried unsuccessfully to get their attention.

"Yule Ball Draco!" A large grin broke out on George's face.

"Oh, that's too cute." Fred looked at the tiny Draco. "School robes, dress robes, a fashion for every season." Both Weasleys oohed and aahed, shaking their heads appreciatively. Fred reached down to pat the doll's head. Draco had had enough. When Fred's hand neared his face, he lunged forward and bit as hard as he could with his tiny mouth. Fred pulled back his finger and yelped in pain. The bite had felt like a pin prick. "Ow! You might want to spell that behaviour away. Don't want the products biting the customers."

"I could spell it to kiss instead." George answered. "I'm sure that would up the sales tremendously."

"Will you make me big again?" Draco wailed. Fred and George nearly fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. "How long will this last? I can't stay little like this!"

Fred approached the tiny figure, finally realising it was not a doll. "Is that really you, Malfoy?"

"What do you think, Weasley?"

"I think someone has played a trick on you, Malfoy. You've obviously eaten one of our new Mini-Mints."

"I know that! What I want you to tell me is how long will I be little like this?" Draco tried to appear angry, and he was greatly annoyed, but he was also more than a little frightened. The fear was evident in his voice. He glanced nervously between the two Weasleys.

"Don't worry, little man. It lasts only two or three minutes, five at most." Fred explained.

"But, I've been like this for hours!" Draco protested, his face going paler.

"Really?" Fred asked. "When did you eat the Mini-Mint?"

"This morning! That was at least five hours ago!" Draco sounded utterly panicked as he realised that the Weasley Twins had no clue why the edible Reducto spell had failed to wear off. "I can't stay little like this, I just can't. I have an important dinner date tonight."

Fred turned to George, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'Don't look at me! I don't know!' "The Mini-Mints were tested, right? You did have Ron try them out first?"

George looked indignant. "Of course, I did. What do you take me for? I gave a pack of them to Ron and asked him to let me know how long the spell lasted."

"You didn't stay to watch the results?"

"Well, I had a date with this really amazing girl, and what's the problem? If Ron had stayed little, we'd have known." He realised in that moment what had happened. "That little bugger lied to me! Just you wait till I see him."

Fred sighed. "So, the Mini-Mints were put on the market without being tested?"

"So it would seem, yeah." George walked over to the Spellbinding Sweets section of their shop to where the Mini-Mints were stocked. "Well, from what it looks like, only one box has sold." He frowned. "I'd have thought they'd be a bigger success than that." He looked disappointed in the low sales of the item.

"Well, that's one piece of good news." Fred looked at Draco. "It appears you were the only one to purchase the item. So at least we don't have to worry about an angry mob of wee wizards and witches." He started to laugh at his own joke, and then remembered the problem at hand. "But, what to do about you?"

"You can undo this, right? You can return me to normal size?"

"Oh, yeah, sure we can." Fred answered easily. Draco smiled. "But, it will probably take a few weeks. You can't rush these things."

Draco frowned. "A few weeks? I can't wait that long! I told you I have a dinner date tonight!"

Fred allowed his eyes to wander around the shop as he listened to Draco's impassioned pleas. His eyes landed on another new product, one still behind the counter as a few problems still remained with the consistency of the product's duration. "Look, we'll fix you up as quickly as we possibly can. Maybe we'll get lucky and find the counter spell quickly. However, I know just what to do for tonight." Draco looked hopeful until he heard Fred's plan. Fred picked up a small bottle and showed it to Draco. "Port-a-Poly!"

"What is that? How will that help? Will it make me normal size again?"

"No, it won't do a thing for you, but it will turn me into you for a night." He looked over at George as he removed the cap from the bottle. "The sacrifices we make for this business!" Fred looked back at Draco, who appeared to be completely nonplussed. Fred reached down and pulled a tiny strand of hair off the top of Draco's head, then dropped it into the little bottle, placed the cap back on and shook it a few seconds. He opened the bottle, sniffed it and then quickly swallowed a mouthful of the potion. He coughed and sputtered a little. "I thought you were using strawberry flavouring?" He asked George.

"I thought fire whisky would better mask the taste of Polyjuice Potion."

"Now you tell me!" Fred shook his head. His skin began to tingle and bubble as his shape twisted and contorted. Within moments, a full-size version of Draco stood at the counter. Fred looked at his hands and arms, then at George. "How do I look?"

"You can't do this!" Draco screamed. "No! You can't take my place. You can't pretend to be a Malfoy."

"You look good enough to hex," George laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd keep an eye on you just to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

"No!" Draco continued to wail. "Pansy will know it's not really me! You can't do this!"

By now, Fred had found a mirror and was admiring his new look. "So pale and such a ferret-like face! Honestly, I don't know what any girl sees in you!" He put the mirror down, leaned against the counter and stooped a little to talk as close to face to face as could be managed under the circumstances. "So, I take it Pansy Parkinson is my date for the evening."

Draco fumed and refused to talk.

"Where is the dinner party this evening?" Fred began to grow impatient. He reached over and picked Draco up by his collar, holding him in the air. "Look, you little ferret! I'm doing this to help you! Now tell me where this dinner party is and where do I meet Miss Parkinson?"

"Pansy." Draco whimpered. "Don't call her anything else. I call her Pansy." His eyes held the beginnings of resignation. "I'll tell you what you need to know, but put me down first!"

Fred dropped him on the counter. "Tell me about the dinner."

A look of both anger and worry passed over Draco's face and he hesitated before beginning to speak. "It's a formal holiday dinner. My parents are hosting it. Pansy is my date. You'll meet her in the entryway and enter the dining area together." He saw the look of confusion on Fred's face. "Down the hall, on the right. Just follow the others."

"So, Pansy," Fred seemed to be trying out the name, "is just your date for the evening? Nothing more?" Draco was silent, biting his upper lip in obvious anger. "I need to know how I should treat her. Are you affectionate with her?"

"Don't touch her! She's my girlfriend!"

"But you see, little man, if she's your girlfriend, then she'll certainly be expecting more than a greeting and a dance or two. Do you understand what I'm saying? At the very least, I think she'd expect a kiss!"

"Maybe more," George chimed in from the side.

Draco turned away from Fred and sat down. He knew that Fred had a point, but the thought of any other man, even one who currently occupied a body that looked exactly like his own, touching Pansy in any way filled him with rage. "How far have you gone with her?" Fred asked, in frank seriousness.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ah, but tonight it is my business! Should I do more than get her under the mistletoe?"

Draco was filled with horror. He'd been pressuring Pansy to give in to him and he thought she would finally do so at some point over the holiday season, possibly at this dinner party once they'd managed to sneak away. Draco raged at the injustice of it all. Pansy may finally agree to sleep with him, only it wouldn't be with him. It would be with a lowly Weasley! "Just be a gentleman! Do you think you can manage that, Weasley?"

"I'll do my best!" Fred smiled, and then winked at Draco. "And I won't disappoint her!"

"Come on, then you!" George commented to Draco as he picked him up by his collar and carried him to the backroom. "Let's start some possible cures."

"Will it hurt?" Draco sounded panicked.

"Not much!" George laughed. Draco groaned. The two disappeared into the backroom. Fred picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection. He would certainly make the most of his evening as a Malfoy. He left to buy some fancy dress robes.

Time flew quickly and soon enough, Fred found himself inside Malfoy Manor. Several times, he stopped himself from looking around. He was worried that would appear odd. A voice from behind startled him. "Looking for something special, Draco?" He recognised the voice. Pansy.

"Not really, just checking the decorating job the House Elf did while waiting for my lovely lady." He turned and his eyes widened in surprise. Pansy looked beautiful. Her dress was perfect for her colouring and the fit accented her curves perfectly. She looked stunning, more stunning than Fred could have imagined. Maybe this won't be as bad as I feared, thought Fred. He offered his arm to the girl, who accepted it with a shy smile. He smiled in return. He could not stop himself from taking in her whole lovely form.

"I have a feeling that tonight will be special, Draco!" She whispered. Her face was slightly pink, as if a tad embarrassed.

"So do I," answered Fred. He found he was quite looking forward to whatever happened. The dinner unfolded without major incident, though Fred caught Mr. Malfoy looking at him suspiciously more than once. Finally, he could stand the tension no longer. "Is something wrong, Father?"

Lucius regarded his son with cool detachment. "You seem rather enthusiastic this evening, Draco, more so than usual."

Narcissa, who was pleased to see Draco so openly enjoying himself in such a relaxed manner, responded with "I'm sure he's simply pleased for the chance to spend time with Pansy. Am I right, Draco?"

Fred looked at Mrs. Malfoy, realising only seconds later that she was waiting for an answer from him. "Yes, of course." He blushed.

"Indeed," spoke Lucius.

Fred leaned over to Pansy and whispered in her ear, "When can we get away from here? I've had enough."

She laughed. "Draco, darling, you know we can't leave until after dessert!" Pansy looked at Draco quizzically.

"You're all the dessert I want."

"Such things you say!" Pansy found she quite liked this new Draco. He seemed less interested in show and had barely spoken a word to Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, he'd hardly even looked at them. He had eyes only for her. A shiver of excitement coursed through her. He'd complimented her every time he spoke to her.

The plates cleared off the table and the desserts appeared. The desserts burst into flame, which elicited gasps of appreciation from those watching the spectacle. Fred took this opportunity to down another mouthful of the Port-a-Poly. He shoved the small bottle back into his dress robes and looked up to see Pansy staring at him.

"What was that?"

Fred leaned over and whispered, "Fire whisky!"

"I didn't know you drank that? When did you start drinking that?"

"Just now." He looked at Pansy. "It's an early New Year's Resolution."

"Drinking fire whisky?" Her voice was incredulous.

"To try new things! To be different!" He grasped her hand gently and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss. "To appreciate what I have!"

Pansy could not stop a large smile from forming on her lips. "Let's finish dessert quickly. When everyone leaves the table," she bit her lower lip as she weighed what she would say next, "we can sneak off, just the two of us." She looked into Draco's eyes. "I, I think I'm ready now. I want this, too."

Fred smiled back at her. "Always a lady, Pansy. If I haven't told you before, I'm telling you now." Pansy loved this new Draco. She hoped he would not revert to his usual coldness.

Dinner ended and everyone walked into a large parlour for after dinner drinks and small talk. Fred stayed at Pansy's side. So far, no one seemed any the wiser at his impersonation of the younger Malfoy. Pansy motioned upwards with her eyes. They were standing directly underneath mistletoe. Fred smiled at her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He lowered his lips to hers. He squeezed her a little tighter and began to caress her waist. She opened her mouth to him as her own hand dropped to rest on his behind. Fred deepened the kiss, stunned to realise that he was enjoying it. He knew, could easily tell, that Pansy loved Draco. Part of him felt a little guilty for stealing away another man's girlfriend, but he rationalized with himself, it was this 'new' version of Draco to whom Pansy was responding so well. The new Draco was all Fred in everything but appearance.

"Shall we go to your room, Draco?" She whispered, visibly flushed after the intense kiss.

"Lead the way, my Lady!" He held her gaze with a look of longing. He had no idea where Draco's room was located. He hoped his assumption that Pansy knew would pay off. It did. She smiled demurely, blushing once again, but took his arm and quickly led him out of the parlour and down a series of halls and up a flight of steps, then down another series of halls. Fred hoped he could find his way out again. He was pretty good with directions and so not overly worried.

Fred looked around the room. It was huge, more like a suite of rooms. There were, in fact, a suite of rooms, he realised with a start. "Is something wrong, Draco?" Pansy had come up behind him and encircled him with her arms.

He grasped her arms and pulled her around to face him. "The room always looks better when you're in it." She giggled slightly. He placed a hand under her chin, lifted it, and then kissed her once again. She responded with a soft sigh as one hand caressed her waist, occasionally straying to brush against her bottom. She moved a hand to his chest and struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt. He broke the kiss and grabbed her hand. "Slowly, my dear Pansy." He caught her look of disappointment. "You want this to last, don't you? There's no need to rush. Savour the moment!" She began to smile again, and then yelped as he cheekily pinched her bum.

"Oh!" She looked at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. "You've never done that before!"

Fred smiled and laughed. "Would you like me to do it again?" He moved his hand in the direction of her derriere. Her hands flew behind her to block him, but he moved quicker and changed directions mid-air. His hand landed softly on her waist, then slowly traced a path upwards and cupped her breast. She stared at him, both anxious and nervous for what both knew would come. He kissed her again and said nothing when she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He surrendered to the magic of the moment.

When he awoke, the remaining embers of the fire cast a faint glow across the room. Fred remembered where he was, then with whom he was and finally who he was supposed to be. One arm was still under Pansy's head, which rested on his bare shoulder. He stole a glance at his free hand and stifled a gasp of horror to see his own hand. He needed another dose of Port-a-Poly and he needed it before Pansy awoke. What am I going to do about her, he thought. She had declared her love for Draco just hours ago, but Fred believed it was really his personality that she'd opened up to, it was Fred she loved. She just didn't know it yet. He was startled to realise that what he felt towards Draco was jealousy. He wanted Pansy for his own. He managed to slither his arm out from under Pansy's head without awakening her and fumbled through a pile of clothes beside the bed. He needed to find his robes and get a dose of Port-a-Poly quickly. He found the robes, opened the little bottle and gulped the remaining bit of potion. His body shivered as he resumed Draco's appearance. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right, Draco?" The still naked girl kneeled behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing into him. "You're shivering."

"It was warm in your arms," he commented. He turned his head around to kiss her, and then turned his body to kneel alongside her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I want you, Pansy." His voice was soft, but insistent. "I want you to always be with me, no matter what." He allowed her to initiate another round of lovemaking. As she lay in his arms, he asked, "What time is it?"

"I think it's nearly morning. The sun will be up soon, if it's not overcast like it always is." She laughed a little under her breath.

"Have you ever watched a sunrise?" He paused, "With someone you love?"

"We could go stand on the balcony, but it's so cold." She stood up from the bed and picked up her dress. "This is hardly appropriate for daytime. I'll need my wand to transfigure it into something more suitable." She looked around to find her wand. "Did you notice where I laid my wand last night?" She seemed oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

Fred watched her hungrily. "I think you look lovely just the way you are." He stood up and held her hand. "Come, let's go watch the sunrise!"

"Draco! I can't go out there…naked." She sounded shocked, but Fred could see a streak of naughty rebellion against everything awakening in her eyes. "It's freezing cold out there!"

Fred looked around and spotted Draco's wand. He picked it up. It was a tricky business to use another wizard's wand, but Fred was a very competent wizard and believed he could manage a simple spell with it. "I'll cast a warning spell over both of us." He smiled at her. "Will you do this for me, Pansy?" She seemed to be wavering a little. "Please?"

"Oh…," she was nearly bubbling, "all right. But don't ever tell anyone! I want it to be a secret between just us."

Fred shrugged. "That sounds fair enough."

Pansy stood beside him, her arms at her side. "Cast the warming spell before you open the door. I don't want to freeze." He did so and the warmth engulfed both of them. "Oh, this is utter madness!" She laughed, as Fred held the door open for her to walk outside onto the balcony.

"But you love every minute of it, don't you, Pansy?" He stood at her side, placing an arm around her waist. Together, they watched the black sky begin to give way to oranges and reds as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you, Draco. I'll never forget this night…for so many reasons.

"It doesn't have to end." Every time she called him 'Draco' it felt like a tiny dagger cutting into his heart. Fred wanted to hear Pansy call him by his own name. "There's somewhere I'd like for you to come with me." A startled gasp made Fred laugh out loud. "We'll put clothes on this time." He smiled. "Will you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Fred managed to transfigure Pansy's gown into suitable robes for a witch of her standing. She took the transfigured clothing, holding them at her waist. She watched Draco still staring at her nudity. She found she was not at all embarrassed. "I wish this moment would never end, Draco."

Fred walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't have to. If you trust me, it can be like this always."

Pansy smiled, "I trust you."

"Do you promise? No matter what?"

"Yes, "she laughed. "Yes, I trust you no matter what!"

"Good!" He kissed her. "Now get dressed! There's someone I want you to meet."

The two lovers dressed quickly. Fred looked around the room. "What are you looking for?" Pansy stood at his side, holding his hand.

"The nearest floo would be…" Fred was not sure where the Malfoy floo was or if it even worked.

"In the foyer," Pansy finished his train of thought. "Why don't you know that?"

Fred managed a look of sheepish innocence. "I'm just not thinking clearly. I didn't sleep much last night." This brought a smile to Pansy's face. The suggestion that she lead him elicited much the same response.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked, a little uneasily. The more she thought about it, Draco had acted quite odd the whole evening. She pushed that thought from her mind. The new Draco excited her in a way the old one never had.

"Diagon Alley." He smiled back at her.

Pansy shrugged, took a handful of floo powder and called out, "Diagon Alley!" Draco joined her immediately afterwards. "Where do we go now?"

"Do you remember your promise, Pansy?"

"I just made it! Of course, I remember it. Where are we going?"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred watched Pansy closely to see her reaction.

"The joke shop? First thing in the morning and you drag me out here to go to a joke shop?"

Fred was a little disappointed, but he couldn't put it off any longer. The Port-a-Poly would surely be wearing off any time now. He wondered if George had found a way to reverse the effect of the Mini-Mint that had caused Draco's predicament. Fred wondered how Pansy would take it all. Within minutes, they stood outside the most colourful shop in all Diagon Alley. Fred took Pansy into his arms and kissed her one last time. "I love you," he whispered.

Pansy had been about to say something when the words died on her lips. Draco had never professed his love for her before. Tears of joy came to her eyes. "I'd like to hear you say that more, Draco. A girl likes to hear that."

"I'll say it to you always, if you'll let me." He held her gaze until he began to feel a tingling in his skin. The potion was wearing off. "Remember your promise! Remember I love you!" He held the door open for her to enter. He called out, "George!"

George walked out first and with a grin caught sight of Draco Malfoy. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly face again!" He laughed. "You've been a right pain in the arse all night!" His eyes then drifted to Pansy, before flashing back to Fred. "Tell me you didn't?"

"Is he here?" Fred asked. The tingling was getting worse. The transformation would start any moment.

"Of course, the little ferret is here. Only he's not so little anymore."

Pansy was utterly confused by the entire conversation. She glanced back and forth between the Weasley boy and Draco when a movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the backroom. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

"There you are Weasley!" Draco Malfoy stormed out of the back room and glared at the wizard who still looked just like him. "You haven't heard the end of this! My father and I will take you for every last Knut you have." He then noticed Pansy. "Pansy? Wh…what are you doing here?" Draco glared at Fred. Fred looked at Pansy. Pansy stood in mute shock at seeing two Draco Malfoys standing before her.

"Would anyone like a cuppa tea?" George asked. The tension was thick and emotionally charged.

Pansy asked, "Which is the real Draco?" She thought back on all she'd done the previous evening and that morning. The anger in her started to build. She believed she'd been played for a fool. "Are either of you real?"

Draco walked over to her. "Don't you recognise me?"

"You're the real Draco?" She asked. "Then, who is that?" She pointed to Fred.

Both looked in the direction she pointed. The transformation had started. Blond hair gave way quickly to red. Within moments, Fred Weasley stood before them. He still looked at Pansy. His gaze had never left her. Pansy was white as a sheet. She shook her head from side to side and mumbled, "No, no, this can't be happening!"

"He used Polyjuice Potion to trick you, Pansy!" Draco cast a look of hate at Fred. "I'll see that he pays for what he's done."

"How could you!" She screamed at Fred. She ran to him and began hitting him with her fists. "How could you take me to bed like that? How could you do that to me?"

"You slept with him?" Draco glared at Pansy with disgust on his pointed face. "Couldn't you tell it wasn't me?"

Pansy stopped hitting Fred, and then turned to Draco. "Were you in on this little joke?"

"No! Of course not!" Draco was indignant. He wanted revenge.

"The tea is really good! It's Earl Grey!" George chimed in.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at once.

"On second thought, maybe a cup of tea would be lovely." Pansy walked to George and took a cup. She walked over to Fred and tossed the hot contents in his face. "I hope you enjoyed your little prank."

Fred stood with the hot tea dripping down his face and soaking his shirt. He said simply, "I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Pansy."

"Right!" Draco yelled. "You don't know the first thing about love." Draco turned to Pansy and grabbed her arm. "Come on! Let's get out of this stinking little hole." He dragged her out of the shop and the two immediately disapparated.

Fred stared at the door where she'd gone. George came up beside him. "Did I hear you right? Do you love her? The little, pug-faced, Slytherin, Malfoy groupie?"

Fred turned sharply to his twin. "Sod off!" He walked to the back room.

George called after him, "Hey, I didn't mean that! It caught me by surprise, that's all!"

"Leave me alone." Fred spent the rest of the morning and a good deal of the afternoon working in silence in the back room. He refused to answer any of George's questions about what had happened and did not ask how the Mini-Mint problem had been solved. He spent the whole day trying to reconcile himself to the idea that he would never see Pansy again.

Shortly before the close of the business day, he heard the door open. He ignored the customer, certain that George would tend to whatever they needed. The door to the back room opened. Fred started to yell, "I said leave me alo…" He stopped in the middle of the word. "Pansy?" She stood in the doorway just looking at him. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

Fred rose from where he sat and started to walk towards her. "About not meaning to hurt you?" She nodded. "About loving you?" A tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded again. "I meant every word." He stood before her and wiped the tear away with his finger.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did the tea hurt you?"

"Not as much as what losing you would have." Fred's hand caressed her cheek. "I thought you loved Malfoy." His voice was almost fearful.

"I thought so, too." She said softly.

Fred was worried that she would walk out a second time, but she had to know the truth. "What happened wasn't his fault, you know. He wanted me to be a gentleman with you."

"Then, why did you do it?"

"It felt right." She rolled her eyes. "I know that sounds really maudlin, but it's true, Pansy. I never set out to seduce you or fall in love with you."

"But, you did…both…those things?"

He saw the look of hopefulness in her eyes. He answered with one word, "Yes."

Pansy smiled, "I can't believe I'm doing this." She reached her hands up around his neck and kissed him. "I love you…Fred Weasley."


End file.
